


Love Is A Red Red Rose

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争结束后，Edie带着Erik和Ruth回到波兰，只有Omega的家庭在波兰是不被允许的，同样的，Omega在这里也不能找到合适的工作。Erik伪装Alpha的生活过的还不错，直到他遇到Charles。<br/>声明：对波兰和车间的一切都没啥根据！！只是辆ABO车请不要深究！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Red Red Rose

 

**

巨大的机器轰鸣着，随着机械工的操作旋转着，飞溅着亮红色的火花。整个工厂就像巨兽的腹腔，带着高温，混杂着金属味和工人们身上的信息素，这是机械时代的开始，是资本扩张的大本营，是Omega严禁入内的禁区。

Erik从没想过如果他被发现了会怎样。因为从他和母亲、妹妹搬到波兰来，他就一直伪装的很好。如果波兰需要每个家庭至少有一名Alpha，需要每个未标记过的Omega出门必须有Alpha陪同，那么他就可以为了Edie和Ruth做一名Alpha。反正，他早就受够了做Omega的日子。

他做的很好，基本上唬住了所有人。能够骗过他的邻居，社区的警官还有工厂的面试人员，虽然伪造体检证明又花去了一部分钱，但Erik相信自己能够挣回来。就目前来看，他做的要比工厂里所有的Beta和大部分Alpha都要好，升职或许就在眼前，但如果意外发生，他还可以去那间德国佬的工厂，那里正以当地工资的两倍来招懂英语和德语的技术工人。

一个带着英国口音的声音从远处传来，“你做的比上次有进步！继续这样，在钻头下压的时候不要使用长操作杆，还有注意角度。对，就是这样！”

说话的人带着蓝色安全帽，褐色的头发从帽子里伸出来，他这会儿正拍着Erik同事的肩膀和对方凑近了聊着什么。Erik听不清，也不想听，他按照操作步骤握着方向杆向背对他们的地方转去，希望这个从美国来的技术顾问——他升职路上的最大阻碍——不要过来。

“Erik。”技术顾问在他身边问：“你还好吗？”

“我很好，顾问先生。”Erik沉着脸说。

“你确定吗？你看起来比别人出了更多的汗。”男人关心的说，然后他朝他凑近，压低声音对他说：“如果你又像上次那样，我可以——”

Erik几乎一把推开了他，他本能想朝对方吼叫，但多年伪装的经验告诉他做异常举动吸引别人目光是非常不理智的，尤其是在对方知道自己并非Alpha的时候。他瞪着这个男人，瞪着对方那双蓝眼睛，把愤怒压瘪变成干巴巴的石块丢给对方。

“我是想出去休息一下，透透气。”他说着用力按下机器的暂停键，头上方传来机器停止时缓慢的转动声。他对被他推过后一动不动的男人说：“你要一起来吗，顾问先生？”

被问到的人点头同意。

 

工厂外面是一片空地，老板总是嚷着要在这里修草坪，然而已经过去两年了，空地还是空地，黄色的沙子和石块，一点没变。

“要烟吗？”艾瑞克从脏兮兮的上衣口袋里掏出半盒香烟，刚从冒着热气的车间来到凉爽的秋日下，他觉得有些冷，背后的汗被秋风吹过带着凉意。

“谢谢，不用了。”对方朝他摆手，和他一起踱过空地，朝由废弃仓库改建的休息室走去。对方安静的走在Erik身边，看他用火柴点燃香烟叼在嘴里，又在快到门口时加快脚步，提前把门打开，朝Erik做了个请的姿势。

Erik的脸色很难看，他第一个进了休息室，确定这个狭小的屋子里没人后，终于开了口：“你想要什么，顾问先生？”

“叫我Charles，Erik。我只是一个关心你的朋友，我帮助过你，不是吗？”Charles十分镇定，一边回答还一边为对方摆了摆凳子，“坐下吧，你需要休息。”

Erik一脚把摆好的木凳踢倒，叼着烟问对方：“你想让我离开这儿对吗？”

“什么？”Charles困惑的说，“抱歉，我没听清楚。”

Erik朝远处走了两步，面对着墙用力抽烟，白色的烟雾随着他吞吐的动作升起，绕着他旋转。他像是终于下定决心，用力转回身，可想说的话到了嘴边又停下，他看着对方困惑又有礼貌的脸，想说的话突然变了样子。

“我想我们之间有些误会，顾问先生。”

对方微笑：“Charles。”

“好的，Charles。”Erik不想再纠结这些小事，“我十分感谢你上次在我……身体不适的时候，对我的帮助。”

“我帮助的是一个Omega。”Charles说。

Erik朝对方眯起眼睛，“这就是我想说的。我不能是一个Omega，在这儿，在波兰。”

Charles没有说话，弯腰把被踢倒的凳子重新摆好，坐在了其中一张上。他把安全帽从头上摘下来，重新捋好头发，Erik注意到他发际线边汗湿的痕迹，那让他想起一些事情，于是移开了视线。

“我照顾你——”

“帮助。”Erik嘶声纠正道。

“我帮助你那天，曾对你说过你可以信任我。我不是波兰人，不相信那套Omega不能胜任工作的鬼话，但我相信照——帮助Omega是Alpha的天职。我不会要挟你，更不会逼迫你离开，但我不会对你坐视不管。”Charles的眼睛始终看着他，平静又沉着。

“那我也和你说实话。那套Alpha要照顾别人的鬼话我也不信。”Erik把烟踩灭，弯腰盯着他，“如果你想做一个好人，你可以去别的地方，找别的喜欢被‘照顾’的人去。别把那套把戏用在我身上。”

Charles对他的警告充耳不闻，“想想吧，如果上一次不是我发现了你，而是其他人，本地人，会发生什么？他们会像我一样给你注射镇定剂，帮你掩盖信息素吗？”

Erik盯着他没有说话。

“你需要帮手，Erik。我是最好的选择。”

“给我一个理由。”

“因为我希望只有我知道你是谁。”Charles看着他的眼神变得深邃，“我刚才忘记了一句话。”

“什么？”

“我不会对你坐视不管，尤其是当我发现你如此的让人心醉——”

下一秒，说情话的人就被按在了墙上，脖子也被人勒住。

“你知道，”Erik用力喘着气，他控制愤怒的力量好像用完了，“我可以就这样把你捏死，把你埋在后面的林子里，没人知道你去哪。”

“我，”Charles因为缺氧，整张脸开始泛红，“我觉得那非常的不理智。你只是忘记了怎样陷入爱情，我的朋友。”他握住Erik的胳膊，微微用力让对方放松，“你还记得最初收到的鲜花或者拥抱吗？你只是忘记了，Erik。”

“鲜花？”被问到的人笑了，脸上深色的污渍因为笑容扭曲着，“拥抱？你果然是在新大陆长大的，顾问先生——”

“我说了叫我Charles。”几乎要失去氧气的人纠正道。

“在你们享受鲜花和爱情的时候，我和我的家人被监禁、被折磨，大概在你享受拥抱的时候，我失去了我的父亲。”Erik加大用力向上提着对方的喉咙，想让他和自己平视。“我不需要陷入爱情，那种感情——”放在他胳膊上的手用力收紧，只一下就将他的手从对方脖子上扯了下来。

恢复呼吸的人用力呼吸了两次，“我的天。”他说着捂住了鼻子和嘴，露出了在几乎窒息时也没有表现出的惊慌，“你确定你服用抑制剂了吗？”

“当然！”Erik回答。

“告诉我，”Charles已经走到了房间了另一侧，和他站在一个对角线的两边，“你连续服用同一种抑制剂多久了？”

“波兰只有一种政府生产的抑制剂。”Erik回答，现在他也觉得不对劲了，他的头疼的厉害。

“你从到了波兰之后就一直在用这个？”Charles对着皱眉，“长期抑制本能，你的身体已经出现危机了，我恐怕你最近服用的抑制剂都没有真正起作用，Erik。”

“操！”Erik揉着头蹲在地上，他的安全帽掉在一旁沾上了土，“我知道这样会发生什么，我有准备。把那扇小窗户打开，Charles，让信息素散开不要弄的太明显。”他的话断断续续地，“我……该死！”

他用力站起来，因为双股间出现黏腻感而恐慌，比恐慌更多的是他对自己、对这个世界的愤怒，他看着Charles把朝向街道的窗户打开，然后想朝自己走过来。Charles说：“让我送你回家，我会保证没人发现你今天不在。”

Erik伸手制止了他，“听着，如果你是我的朋友，我现在必须得躲到没人的地方去，我不能回家——”

关着的铁门吱嘎一声被打开，他们的同事叼着烟走进来，看到他们奇怪的姿势不解的问：“你们在干什么，我的好同志？”

然后，不需要他们两个回答，他就发现了空气中不对劲的信息素。他大叫一声，声音大的足够让空地上的人都听到：“这里有Omega！”

Charles比他的反应要迅速，他的声音听起来像是完全的困惑：“你在说什么，Lukasz？这里没有Omega。”

“不！这里有！”Lukasz站在休息室外面，摆出防御的姿势，“我不信任你，Charles！Erik为什么会带着Omega的信息素？”

Erik握紧拳头，低声恐吓道：“闭上你的嘴，Lukasz！你难道觉得这味道是我的吗？”

Lukasz的叫喊引来了其他人，他们堵在休息室的门口朝里望，其中一个年长的Alpha喊道：“没有结合的年轻人都离开这！想想你们心爱的Omega，离这个可怜的Omega远一点！”

“他不是什么可怜的Omega！” Lukasz嘟囔道，“他是我们的战友Erik Lensherr！”

他的话使得人们一片哗然，大家先是困惑，然后在看到Erik不正常的表情后变成恍然大悟，之后人群分成几派，或愤怒或震惊或不明所以的大吵大嚷、借题发挥，更多的人被这里的吵闹声吸引，从车间里跑出来。Charles索性再次把门关上锁紧，Erik靠着墙壁，昏沉沉的大脑听见人们叫嚷着“天啊！Erik是Omega？”“为什么他可以来工作？”“太不人道了！难道他家里的Alpha就这样对待他吗？”“他是个骗子！他欺骗我们！”“把他开除！”，这些声音和他内心深处的恐慌混合在一起，变成重锤砸向他的神经，他的双手在颤抖，这座工厂里混杂的铁锈、汗渍和Alpha的信息素让他头昏，他的胃痉挛在一起，他觉得恶心。

“Erik，Erik！”Charles在他身旁，在发生这种场面之后，这个美国佬居然还在他身旁。Erik勉强睁开眼睛看着他，表示他在听。

“你相信我吗？”对方笑着问他。

这真是个奇怪的问题。Erik真的很想笑，但脸上只挤出扭曲的表情，“我相信你”他不得不相信。

“在这等着我。”Charles握住他的肩膀，扶着他让他坐的更舒服些，“相信我，一切都没问题。”

Erik被剧烈的呕吐感攫住了，他虚弱的点头。

“等我回来。”Charles在他额前飞快吻了下，就推门出去了。

外面安静了一秒钟，接着又爆发出更大的吵闹声。

“安静！”Charles的声音盖过了他们所有人，“我需要你们安静！所有人！”

“你凭什么？就因为你搞了里面的Omega你就赢了吗？”

他没有听见Charles的回答，但是外面的声音变的更吵更闹起来，仿佛一群人在跺着脚移动。他不知道外面发生了什么，但他知道自己或许会被逐出波兰，或许他的家人能和他一起走，不然他无法想象他们在政府安排的Omega保护所里生活的样子……

在无能为力中，他失去了意识。

 

     

**

人群中出现了一条小路，穿着白色西服的男人从小路里走进来。他似乎刚参加完派对回来，手上还拿着一杯鸡尾酒。

“你们在搞什么？”留着小胡子的男人问，他终于来到了门前，“Charles你又在搞什么宣讲会？唔，你的脸怎么了？还有这是什么味道？威士忌？薄荷？啊，Omega——”

Charles直接捂住了他的嘴和鼻子，“我需要和你好好的谈谈，Tony。”

“先生，你雇佣了Omega做工人！你——”

“Omega？怎么了？”被捂住口鼻的Tony闷声闷气的说。

“这违反了波兰的法律，先生！”

“shhh——所有人都冷静一下，喝一瓶免费的冰镇啤酒，”Tony从Charles手下挣脱，把杯里的酒喝光，“我相信问题的源头会把这些事和我解释清楚的。”他指了指Charles，“里面的Omega很可能是他的相好，我很确定。”

“那里面是会Erik Lensherr，先生！” Lukasz激动地从人群中挤出来。

“哦，Erik Lensherr！”Tony说着朝Charles瞥了一眼，“那我们现在知道这家伙爱人的名字了。好了，伙计们，哦不，同志们，去喝啤酒吧！”说着他对人群做着催促、哄赶的动作，和他的保镖们一起把人群弄散。当人们都散开之后，Tony转回头，“你必须要和我说清楚，这儿发生了什么。波兰人的脑子都有点死，我搞不好会被永远留在这个地方，伙计。”他紧接着又伸手阻止Charles开口，朝一旁站远了一点，“哦，不行，我要对Pepper负责。你甜心的信息素有点太诱人了，刚才这些家伙在这里站了这么久真的没问题吗？”

“没时间和你开玩笑了，Tony。”Charles打断了他的自言自语，“我的朋友现在非常脆弱，你的私人医生在哪？”

“你的朋友？就是你最近一直在和我念叨的那个Omega吧？他原来是我的工人吗，Charles？你明知道我的波兰工厂出现了一个Omega工人，却不告诉我？”

“我可以告诉你！我还可以告诉美国政府你在波兰有家工厂，生产秘密军工。”

“我生产的是钻头，钻头！”

“是钻头。但我说的更符合CIA的胃口。”

Tony盯着他看了一会儿，然后把杯子卡在休息室的窗沿上，“私人医生在外面，我叫担架进来。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”

“这之后，你的单身汉聚会由我来办。”

“想都别想。”

 

 

**

Erik记得自己被送进急救车，Charles紧跟在他身旁握着他的手。一个说英语的Omega医生给他做了检查，为他注射了药物。

“没事了，Erik。”Charles轻声安慰他，他左脸带着淤青，嘴角也带着血迹。他现在看起来不再是那幅柔柔弱弱的样子了，这之前Erik总觉得他比自己更像Omega。

“我觉得我病了。”Erik的声音干哑，他回握住对方的手，“谢谢你把我送过来。”

“不客气，甜心。我真的迫不及待参加你们的婚礼了。”Tony出现在他床边微笑着说，在看到Charles的表情后又讪讪地离开了。

“你记着是你欠我的，Charles Xavier！”Tony的声音忿忿不平。

Charles没有对Erik的困惑进行解答，他松开两人一直握着的手，突然有些局促，“你有权知道究竟发生了什么，但在这之前我必须恳求你能原谅我。”

Erik的表情凝重起来，“你对我家人做了什么吗？”

“什么？没有！她们都很好。”Charles回答，看到Erik的表情重新放松下来，他继续说：“Tony，你的工厂老板，为了把你隐瞒身份的违法行为变得合理一些，对外说了一些事情。”

Erik对欲言又止的人说：“你可以告诉我真相，只要不伤害我的家人，我完全配合。”

Charles的犹豫并没有好转，反而因为这些话更支吾起来，“他正在为你和你的家人办美国公民身份，证明在你来这里上班之前就已经是美国公民身份，对波兰当地法律并不知情，并且……你和我是伴侣关系。”

Erik的眼睛睁大了些，但还没到震惊的地步，他点点头没说什么。

Tony敲了敲门，“剧本都知道了吧？现在表情就位，客人上门了。”说完没多久，Erik的同事，最先发现Erik身份的Lukasz就抱着一束花进来了。

Lukasz有些心虚，他在离Erik的床有一段距离的地方站住了，“Erik，我……我真的不知道事情是这么回事。我非常抱歉。”

Erik被Charles扶起来，垫着枕头靠在床头，他点头接受了对方的道歉，“我理解，如果换做是其他人，也会是和你一样的反应。”认为Omega不适合参加工作，认为我们天生应该被保护。

“我那时看到Charles对你那么好就应该想到的。还有他总在楼上的控制台看着你，当时我也觉得有问题，但是我不会在人背后嚼舌根，而且你们也没有做出更亲密的事……”他自顾自的说起来，没有注意到对面的两个人越发尴尬的神情，“而且说起来，你们也没有戴戒指啊。”

“Lukasz，这花真漂亮，把它交给我吧。”Charles大步走过去岔开话题。

Lukasz将花束交到他手里，然后又说：“当你因为Adam的话和他打起来的时候，我就觉得像是那么回事了。谁会为了不相干的Omega和别人拼命啊。”

Charles用力咳了一声，保持面无表情专心致志地把花插到瓶子里，不去看朝他转头的Erik的表情。

说话的波兰男人完全没有明白Charles的示意，还在不停的说“打得好，我也早看Adam不顺眼了，他好吃懒做，不是一名好同志。但愿他会吸取教训。”之类的话，直到给Erik做检查的医生进来复查才把他弄走。

紧接着，Erik的家人被Tony接来和Erik团聚，Charles就借此机会离开了病房。他现在还不想独自面对Erik，在对方得知他对其倾情已久，且利用这个机会和他缔结了这样的关系之后，他怕Erik对他的怒火会比那之前的还汹涌无情。

Tony的私人医生在走廊捉住了他，对他的伤口进行了包扎和冰敷。

在这之后两个月，Erik一家和他一起回到了美国。

 

 

 

**

新大陆并没有艾瑞克想象中那么光怪陆离。还是同样的文化，同样的人，只不过更欢快、更自由、更开放，他和他的家人不再需要伪装，他可以自由地以自己的身份工作生活。虽然还是有些地方会排斥Omega，但他对目前的状况基本满足。

“因为长期滥用抑制剂，你的身体状况很不好。如果可以的话，我建议你能够休息一段时间，停用正在使用的药物，等待下一个周期自然到来，我想那个时候你会有充分的准备度过发情期，或者和别人一起度过发情期。”

医生的话让他觉得窘迫，但他走出医院，看到外面等待的Charles时，又觉得这一切并非那么可怕。

在他的印象里，他记得的发情期只有可怜的几次，一个人沉浸在情欲漩涡里挣扎的感觉并不好，他也曾在非发情期的时候和当时的Alpha情人消遣过，可值得借鉴的经验并不多。不过好在，他善于学习。

 

Charles没想到这一天来的这么快。

自从Lensherr一家住进温彻斯特后，他就做好了最好和最坏的准备。他让佣人给每个人布置了温馨的房间，他知道医生会对艾瑞克说什么，私下里给艾瑞克准备了可能需要或不需要的所有用具，也准备好了面对随时可能发生的道别。毕竟，他们并不是真正的伴侣关系，Erik如此注重家庭，必然不会希望长期和他人住在一起。虽然他有那么渴望能拥有他，他的大脑能够那么清晰地记得Erik的味道……

这一切并非没有预兆的。赋闲在家的Erik有了很多时间和他聊天，甚至在他埋头书本做研究的时候陪他一起待在书房。储藏知识的古色古香的房间里就只有他们两个人，一人一本书，坐在沙发两端看上很久。当他们在书架间挪动时，肩并肩聊天时，Charles能感觉到他们的信息素慢慢融合在一起，像是变成了一种全新的味道，充满希望和爱的味道。

掐算心上人发情期的时间是卑鄙又不自觉的。Charles这样做时常常陷入自我厌弃和不自然的亢奋中，自从认识Erik，知道他的身份之后，他从没和别人分享过床，这在熟悉Charles的人听来是不可思议的。他以这种只有自己知道的方式表达对心上人的忠诚，不求回报，只因每一次克制而坚定追求真爱的信心。

在他的想象中，他会为Erik营造一个安全舒适的环境，让他们真正的结合在一起，然而他忘记了Erik是一个独立自主的，几乎能单手掐死人的Omega。宿命般的，这一切又回到了起点。

那周的周末，在大宅里憋了一个星期的Erik突然说想再去看看Xavier自己家的工厂。作为一名称职的爱人，他欣然带着Erik去了。然后，他就在他自己工厂的车间控制室里被换上工装的Erik突袭了。

他只能说感谢上帝那天是休息日，工厂里除了他们别无他人。这也成为了他日后发现这场突发性爱是Erik的诡计的重要线索。但当时，他的大脑是一片空白的。

Erik的信息素变的和以前都不一样了。没有抑制剂的干扰，自然周期里的艾瑞克闻起来像威士忌淋在麝香球，像皮草裹着湿润的露珠，像盐粒洒在捏碎的薄荷叶上，像天堂又像索多玛城。

“嗨，你。”Erik被Charles炙热的眼神看的不自然，他知道对方对他的感觉，他也知道发情期信息素对Alpha的影响，但Charles看起来像是想把他吞下去，把他锁起来……像是想把他操到人事不省，操到永远带着他的标记。

他的后穴因为这样的想法开始不断的收缩，每一次缩紧时没有容纳对方的空虚让他觉得茫然又急切。他朝对方又走近了些，在他身后是布满按钮和把手的操作台，他能从Charles身后三面巨大的玻璃里俯瞰整个工厂车间，他熟悉那里的大部分机器，刚才甚至还想办法从那上面蹭了些机油在自己衣服上。

“Erik，你完全不清楚你在做什么。”Charles的声音粗哑，休闲裤的裆部已经撑了起来。

知道这种时候不是只有他一个人受苦，Erik还是很得意的。他走到离对方只剩半步的距离，装作不经意地将手上剩下的机油蹭在衣领和脖颈上，“如果一会儿做的时候碰到这些仪器，会毁掉整个工厂吗？”他的口气听起来有点期待。

Charles的笑声不再是以往柔和低沉的，那笑声带着野兽般的凶狠，还有他特有的不伤人的高高在上，“说实话，我现在可挤不出时间担心工厂。”他说着搂住对方的腰，张嘴含住对方的的唇。

吻是热切又具有侵夺性的，Erik在他的攻击下张大了嘴，唇舌交缠间，查尔斯的手游走在他的身上。

“让我看看你，亲爱的。”他拉扯着这条背带裤的肩带，在解开一个扣子后粗鲁的拉扯下另一面，手从裤子和衣服的间隙里伸进去，目的明确的直奔大腿中间的地方。

Erik因为他的动作哼出声来，可这声音反而激励了他。Charles终于能够不再克制，不再等待，之前积攒的浴火像是汹涌的浪潮要从他体内迸发出来，彻彻底底将Erik冲刷干净。

“你不知道你闻起来有多美味，Erik。”他用力将他抱到操作台上，舔舐着对方裸露在外的肌肤。

“哦相信我，我大概有那么点想法。”Erik还在招惹他，将手从敞开的裤子里伸进去抚弄他的阴茎，“你知道我在换衣服的时候就开始湿了吗？一直想着你这里……”他一边说还一边帮对方套弄起来，“你真的有Lukasz说的那么喜欢我吗？”他也开始像个陷入爱情的Omega一样，傻兮兮的在做爱的时候明知故问。

“不，我可比那更喜欢你。”Charles将裤子彻底从对方身上扯下来，把那件领子大开沾满油渍的衣服留在他的身上，“我会让你的精液把这里都射满怎么样？让这个屋子充满我们的味道，好让以后来这里工作的人都知道，这儿是属于你和我的。”

Erik一边套弄着自己和对方，一边呻吟着点头，太久没有经历正常发情的他就像是初次发情的小可怜，这时候除了“快点”“插进来”“里面好空”以外，能说的话很少很少。

Charles对此的反应就熟练多了，他让对方半躺在倾斜的操作台上，一只手压住对方的大腿让他保持双腿张开，先是含住Erik的阴茎吞吐了会儿，又在Erik气急了的叫骂声中照顾了下后面湿的一塌糊涂的地方。

“告诉我，你之前的每次发情都是像现在这个样子吗？你快要把我的操作台淹了。”Charles说着弯下腰，用舌头舔过不断蠕动的后穴，换来Erik连续的呻吟。后穴开始跟着舌头舔弄的节奏不断蠕动，偶尔带出一波润滑液，和Charles的口水一起打湿了他的下巴。在Erik几乎以为自己要高潮的时候，对方从他腿间抬起身，扶住他的头和他接吻，将那些混合的液体蹭在他的衣服和脸上。

“我不嫌弃你弄的那些机油，你也别嫌弃这个。”Charles的心情很好，他说这话的时候手指在对方后穴抽插几次，就扶着自己顺畅的插了进去，直接把Erik的反驳噎在了喉咙里。

Charles在Erik的心中一直温柔和顺的，就像他之前以为的那样，Charles要比他自己更符合人们对Omega的印象，然而做爱时的Charles简直是一头猛兽，他平日里那些文雅的玩笑被转个弯披上了淫荡的外衣塞满了Erik的耳朵，那些俏皮的得意和自负也跟着他挺动腰胯的动作变得张扬和霸道。

“在我第一次遇见你发情，帮你注射抑制剂的之后，我回到房间狠狠地撸了一发。”他上半身紧贴在Erik胸膛上，一只手拖着他的屁股，一只手压着他的大腿根，保证他能够以最好的角度整根深入对方，他一边上下挺动着一边说，“你当时看到我眼睛瞪大的样子，像头可怜的鹿。我就知道你不是Alpha，没有Alpha能把该死的工装穿的那么性感，我从没见过哪个Alpha有你这样的屁股和腰。”

Erik发出不满的抗议，“你该死的控制台硌到我了。”

“你居然还有时间想控制台，甜心。”Charles向里重重挺动一次，“等着，下一发我们就换个姿势。”说完，他就没再给Erik说话的机会，又深又狠的埋进对方体内，随着动作发出低吟声，和艾瑞克偶尔的喊叫声一起回荡在被玻璃坏绕的控制室里。

如果从下面的车间看上去，你能看到Erik按在控制台上方玻璃上的手，还有他以特定频率不断出现的头顶，那频率先是很快，然后又变得慢了些，但是有时还能看到Erik的耳朵。隐约地，你还能听见他们两个人同一频率的吼叫声，就像是丛林里的野兽在交配，两个凶猛的动物要将彼此撕碎拆吞入腹那般。

Charles最后一下顶的很深，Erik觉得他几乎顶穿了自己的内脏，那股温热的感觉让他觉得恍惚又满足，然后随之而来的，是卡在体内的巨大的结。他因为这个扭动着，“这个东西太难受了。”他喘息着抱怨道，因为后背被硌和体内被卡着觉得非常不公平。

Charles和他一样急促喘气，刚刚的发泄虽然让他恢复了些理智，但高潮后傻乎乎的愉快并没帮上什么忙。他把爱人射在两人之间的精液蹭在手上，笑着抹在能够到的控制台上。

“你认真的吗？”Erik被他幼稚的行为逗笑了。

“差不多吧。”Charles说，“说好要射满整个操作室的。”

Erik毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼，距离他下一次热潮还有一个小时左右的时间，他现在可不想刚才那样因为屁股里没东西而急躁地想杀人了。

Charles忍不住舔弄起对方的耳后，“你一会儿能扶住操作台吗？”

“我能扶住操作台吗？”Erik觉得自己被侮辱了。

“背后位会比这个还刺激，我或许能进到你的最里面。”Charles忍不住小幅度地挺动起来。

“恩……听起来不错。书上说那样的快感是双倍的。”Erik舒服的闭上眼睛，将双腿盘在对方腰上。

“什么书？你在我书房里偷看这些书？”

“我是在你的邀请下，光明正大的看的，我……你轻点，不对向左一点，哦！”他闭紧眼睛低吼了一声，就在接下来的动作中忘记了自己要说的话了。

在这之后，他们又在这屋子里做了几次，其中一次艾瑞克彻底脱光趴在了落地玻璃窗上，Charles站在他身后用力贯穿他，让他在不断的起伏间眼花缭乱，几乎看不清下面车间的样子。Charles在整个过程中一直说要让他怀孕，把他填满，让他叫到喉咙发哑，完全像个流氓，Erik对此受用的很，腰在他手里配合着晃动，保证每一次都擦过G点，实现两人最大的满足。

他们离开车间后又回到大宅里干了个昏天暗地。好在回去那会儿他们想起来还有种东西叫个人形象，于是就只躲在Charles一早准备好的屋子里叫来嚷去。Charles对放在抽屉里的假阳具嗤之以鼻，对形状精巧的震动环喜爱万分。Erik的全部欲望被一一满足，第一次发情就完成了性爱清单上的大半部分，还在一次缓慢性爱中完成了标记，和Charles一起沉浸在爱情和肉欲的海洋里，飘飘荡荡，爽的不行。

至于这之后嘛……恩爱夫夫的闪瞎眼日常，你懂得，不提也罢。

 

 

—END—

 

 

 


End file.
